DESCRIPTION: This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I program will test a novel method for non-invasively measuring retinal oxygen distribution in the human eye, and has particular application in the diagnosis and treatment of some of the world's most prevalent eye diseases. There is currently no method or devise for measuring human retinal oxygen levels. It has been a great challenge to provide early diagnosis and treatment of may retinal diseases. New Dimension Research proposes a novel method that can provide real-time mapping of retinal oxygen distribution, and can be incorporated into either a digital fundus camera or a scanning laser ophthalmoscope. If successful this method would become a valuable addition to eye examination procedures. The approach can be engineered for used with phase-modulated spectroscope. The modulation technique guarantees rapid time response, signal stability, and noise rejection. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.